The Perfect Gift
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena has the perfect gift for Damon, she just needs time to set it up. Enlisting Caroline to distract Damon, she goes to the boarding house to decorate and give him the best Christmas he's ever had.


My first smutty Christmas fic. Hope you all like it. Rated very M, if its not your thing, you may want to skip this one. Let me know what you think.

I dont own anything vampire diaries.

* * *

><p>"Care, I really need your help." Elena said walking into Caroline's house on Christmas Eve. She walked into the living room to find Caroline straddling Tyler on the couch. Elena immediately turned her back and faced away while Caroline rose up off a very aroused Tyler Lockwood.<p>

"What do you need? And why do you need it right now? I was a bit preoccupied." she said while she buttoned up the few buttons that Tyler had managed to undo on her shirt.

"I need you to distract Damon for about an hour." she said.

"Good lord why? You're making me ditch my hot boyfriend, to distract the agonizingly good looking, bitter, annoying, sarcastic, jack ass vampire?" she asked incredulously.

"Please Care, its only for an hour." she begged.

"And for the record Caroline, you aren't supposed to find other guys agonizingly good looking." Tyler said staring at her.

"Sorry. And why am I doing this for you Elena?" Caroline asked knowing she was going to end up doing this for her.

"Because I was laying at home this morning and I was thinking about what would make this a great Christmas. And I came to the conclusion that I needed to stop denying myself what I wanted. And I want Damon. I cant wait any longer. I waited until I was sure Stefan and I were over, and he is clearly not coming back. So I figured I would be a great Christmas present for Damon." she said.

"You're going to wrap yourself up and give yourself to Damon for Christmas?" Caroline asked growing excited for this idea

"Something like that. I need an hour or so, because I want to decorate a little bit first, and then I have to get ready." she said.

"Fine, I'll do it. Where is Damon now?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him today. I just need him out of the house." Elena said.

"Are you coming to entertain the vampire Tyler?" she asked her boyfriend.

"May as well. It seems I'm not getting any Christmas joy at the moment. Thanks for cock-blocking me Elena." he said as he stood up and followed Elena and Caroline to the door.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. And I had no one else to ask. Ric is mourning Jenna this Christmas, Jeremy is begging Bonnie for forgiveness, and Bonnie hates Damon. Stefan is off somewhere indulging in his freedom. And everyone else hates him." she said.

"Come on Tyler. It could be fun distracting Damon for an hour. And besides Elena is my best friend and she needs my help so she can get sexy for Damon." she said touching Tyler's arm.

"Fine." he said. Elena hugged Caroline quickly before hopping in her car and driving home.

Damon sat at him staring at his empty house and thinking about the depressing state of the holiday's. Stefan was off being the ripper, Elena was celebrating with her family. He had no part time girlfriend to call up. He was about to sink into his chair and pout himself another drink like he had for the past countless numbers of Christmas's when the annoyingly, perky voice of Caroline Forbes entered the house.

"Damon Salvatore, we really need your help." she said walking into the living room with Tyler by her side.

"I really need to learn to lock the door." he said choosing to ignore the annoying twosome.

"Damon, I need your help." she repeated.

"And why cant your strong, strapping young pup help you?" he asked.

"He's helping too. It's a Christmas emergency." she said.

"And I care why? I am thoroughly enjoying sitting here drinking for the rest of the Christmas season." he said.

"And that is quite pathetic if you ask me. Come help us. You need to get out of the gloomy as hell house." she said looking around the dark interior of the house.

"You're not endearing yourself to me Caroline. Calling me pathetic isn't likely to make me come with you." he said taking a deep drink out of his glass.

"I want to decorate the house for my mom. She's been so busy lately and hasn't had time to decorate the house for Christmas. You know as well as anyone how hard my mom works. I just want to do something nice for her. Please help me Damon, I only have an hour until she gets home." she begged, knowing that getting him to help her mom was her best bet.

"Fine. I'll come. For Liz. She deserves to have a vampire drama free Christmas." he said finishing off his drink and following them outside. Damon got into his car and followed Caroline over to her house to decorate the house.

When Elena finally got the text message from Caroline saying that Damon was out of the house, Elena quickly drove over. She found a small tree in the storage room at home and a bunch of extra decorations that she brought over to the boarding house. Once she walked in, she surveyed the house. Setting up the small tree on a table in the parlour she put some of the ornaments on it. The house looked more festive already. She put a Christmas mix in the stereo and turned it up so she could hear it throughout all areas of the house. Once she finished the main floor, she had to admit it still looked dark, but it was more festive than it was before. She grabbed the bag of fake snow and started sprinkling it in a trail up the stairs and towards his bedroom. The trail stopped when she made it to his bedroom door, she knew he wouldn't be impressed if he walked in to find fake snow all over the place. She dug out the sprig of mistletoe and fastened it to the bedpost so she would be sitting directly under it when he walked in. She stood up and appraised her handiwork. When she was satisfied with it she went to her bag and dug out the red candles she brought. She placed them on all the surfaces in the room and stood back. When she was finished she went downstairs and grabbed the Christmas CD out of the stereo and brought it upstairs to put in his stereo in his room. She turned the volume down and went into his bathroom to get ready. Pulling out the curling iron she brought she started doing her hair in sexy curls. They weren't as perfectly formed as Katherine's which comforted her. She did her makeup dark and smoky which made her look very seductive. Once she was finished with that, she pulled out the Victoria's Secret bag and pulled out the red and white negligee. It was red silk with white trim along the hem. It stopped just under the curve of her ass and underneath she wore a pair of matching silk thong panties. Glancing at herself in the mirror she was satisfied. She hoped that Damon wouldn't know what hit him. As the finishing touch she pulled on a pair red fuck me heels. She glanced at her phone and took a deep breath. She only had fifteen minutes until he got home. She lit he candles adorning every surface and shut off the light. She loved the romantic glow they gave the room. Once that was done she climbed up onto the bed and waited for Damon.

"Can you untangle the lights for me Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Fine." he said as he sat down on the couch and untangled the lights. Caroline glanced at her phone and saw the text message from Elena.

"Alright once your done with that, I'm sure Tyler and I can handle the last little bit. All we have to do is string the lights onto the tree and decorate it." she said.

"So I can finally go home back to my beloved liquor cabinet. Thanks so much." he said sarcastically.

"Yes you can. Thanks for all your help." she said winking at Tyler. Once he was done, he got up and walked out of the house.

"He's is going to be so surprised." Caroline said excitedly.

"I would be too, if I came home to find my house decorated and I found a hot girl up in my bed." he said.

"And if that hot girl wasn't me, there would be hell to pay." she said.

"Of course it would be you baby" he said.

"Good. Look where you're standing." she said pointing up to show him the sprig of mistletoe.

"Right. So I guess we should kiss, huh?" he asked

"If you know what's good for you." she said closing the distance between them.

Damon walked into the house to find lights on. He was sure he didn't leave any on when he left. He could also hear the faint heartbeat of someone. A heartbeat he would never forget. Elena was somewhere in his house. He walked into the parlour and seen the small Christmas Tree adorning the table and all the other little decorations throughout. He smiled at her attempt to make the house more Christmas-y. He could hear the Christmas music mixed with her heartbeat coming from upstairs. When he got to the stairs he saw the fake snow leading him up.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he followed the white trail. Surprisingly, the white snowy trail led him straight to his closed bedroom door. The music and the heartbeat were resonating from there and he took a deep breath as several different ideas of what he could find assailed him. The smell of her perfume attacked his senses and he felt himself get hard from the combination of what could be waiting on the other side of the door and the smell of her perfume. He didn't want to get his hopes up but it was kind of hard when all the signs pointed to a fabulous Christmas Eve. He opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. There laid seductively along his bed in a tiny red silk negligee was Elena. She was smiling at him sexily as she swirled a glass of red wine in a glass.

"What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly.

"Waiting for you. I wanted to give you your Christmas present." she said.

"And what might that be?" he asked looking around the room and loving the air to the room. The candles made a air of romance that he found he really liked.

"Come here and find out." she said unwilling to move from her spot on the bed. She was directly under the mistletoe and wasn't willing to move. He walked over and stood beside the bed.

"what is my present?" he asked.

"Look above my head." she said. He obliged and seen the sprig of the Christmas plant.

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah. Oh. Now you better kiss me. I love tradition." she said.

"So do I. I would hate to break this one." he said.

"Good. Then don't." she said before closing the distance between their lips. When they broke the kiss he looked at her.

"You did all of this for me?" he asked touched by the effort she went to for him.

"Yup. Why do you think Caroline was so insistent on you going with her this afternoon?" she asked.

"She was helping you out." he said.

"Yup. No do you want you Christmas present now or later?" she asked.

"And do I get to unwrap it, slowly and tenderly?" he asked trailing his hand down the soft skin on her arms.

"Not yet. That wasn't the present I was offering you. I am going to give you something that I haven't given anyone else." she said.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Lay down. And I'll show you." she said. He walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down in the centre. She smiled over at him before sliding over to straddle his waist.

"Come on Elena, I know you've had sex before. I've heard you and my brother on countless occasions." he said.

"I know. And I wasn't giving you sex for your present. That's more a present for both of us. I am going to do something to you that I never did to Stefan or Matt." she said.

"Oh." he said as she started unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. He could feel himself hardening further as she slowly undressed him. He raised his hips so she could pull his jeans off of his body. His erection rose proudly against his stomach and she licked her lips seductively.

"Take off your shirt. I want to look at your glorious chest while I pleasure you." she said. He swallowed thickly, as he did as she told and tossed the unwanted garment onto the floor. She felt him move as she looked down at his massive erection.

"My god your big. I don't think you're going to fit inside me." she said admirably. She looked up to see he'd propped more pillows up against his back so he could better see what she was doing.

"I guess we'll see later." he said. She nodded and swooped in to kiss his weeping tip.

"Holy shit." he said as he realized he was going to be the first guy she ever gave a blow-job to.

"Was that good?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he said nodding frantically. She giggled because all she did was kiss his tip and it almost drove him to distraction.

"Just wait. It's only going to get better...I hope." she said as she lowered her lips to him again. This time she took the mushroom shaped head into her mouth and sucked.

"Oh." he moaned as while she sucked his head her hands went down and cupped his balls.

"Tell me what to do." she said releasing him with a pop.

"Just take me in your mouth. Just suck." he said. She nodded and took as much of him in as she could. Her hand continued to cup his balls.

"God. I want... I want...your mouth...on my balls." he moaned. She released him and moved her lips down to his balls and moved her hand to his dick. Her hands started moving at the same time as her lips started sucking at the skin on his sac. She took on of his boys into her mouth and sucked and he let out a yelp like he'd been burned. Judging by how he thrust into her hand more, she knew it wasn't from pain.

"Mouth... back on dick." he said. She did as he asked, considering it was his Christmas present after-all. He should get what he wanted. She couldn't believe how much she liked sucking his dick. It felt so good in her mouth and she loved being able to watch him come apart under her mouth. She took more of him into her mouth and felt him hit the back of her throat. She fought back a gag but moved back slightly. She wasn't ready to try and deep-throat him yet. Elena grazed her teeth along his length and he growled in response.

"Elena, I'm gonna cum." he said as she only sucked harder at his length.

"Elena." he warned as he shot a massive load of cum into her mouth. She fought to swallow it all and was happy when she succeeded. She'd always thought that cum would taste disgusting, but Damon's at least tasted sweet.

"How was that?" she asked eagerly.

"Fuck. There are no words." he said. She smiled at his compliment.

"Can I unwrap you now?" he asked.

"You sure can. I'm in need of a release." she said.

"I could always go down on you." he offered.

"No. I just want you inside me. Maybe next time I'm in the mood for experimenting." she said.

"Count on it." he told her as he sat up and pulled her negligee from her body to reveal her bare breasts and tiny scrap of fabric that could barely be called panties. He rolled them over so he was on top of her. Sitting back he hooking his thumbs into the side of her panties and pulled them down her legs and flinging them somewhere in the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. His hardening erection was pressed against her intimately as they kissed languidly. Her legs hooked around his waist as she ground her centre into his hardness.

"I'm so wet for you. So hot for you." she said huskily. He groaned at her words.

"I'm so hard for you. So hard. I'm always hard for you. My dick almost hurts when I'm around you." he said. She moaned, he was so much better at the dirty talk than she was. She thrust her hips against him and moaned in frustration. She needed him inside her now. And she couldn't wait much longer.

"Damon..." she said.

"Tell me what you want." he told her wanting to hear her talk dirty again.

"I want your massive, long dick buried deep inside my pussy." she said. He swallowed thickly at that and took his dick in his hands and positioned it at her entrance. She brought her knees up to give him more space to fuck her. He thrust in and she screamed in satisfaction and a little bit of pain. He was so much bigger than Stefan but he filled her so well. He held still for a moment so she could get accustomed to his girth before starting to move. He moved at a steady pace and loved how her nails scraped down his back in passion.

"Faster...harder." she begged.

"You want it harder?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she said. He pulled out of her and sat back.

"what are you doing?" she demanded. She seen his dick standing at attention, coated with her juices and it was a major turn on.

"You want it harder. Get on your hands and knees." he said. She shivered in anticipation, she had never done it this way either. She had always wanted to try the animalistic approach but never wanted to broach the subject with Stefan. She did as he told and wiggled her ass in his face. He slapped her ass quickly and she moaned in pleasure. That interested Damon greatly, apparently she thrived under rough treatment. But that would be an experiment saved for another night. He positioned his desperate dick against her from behind and thrust inside. He started thrusting into her at almost vampire speed causing her legs to give out. She way laying flat on her stomach as he fucked her into submission. A plethora of curses and moans left her lips as he fucked her. When he felt her walls fluttering around him he knew she was close. He picked up his pace and fucked her harder knowing she was almost there. When she released around him he followed close behind her. Once he'd recovered he rolled over to the side and laid there.

"That was amazing." he said.

"So I take it, it was a good Christmas present?" she asked.

"God yes. It was the perfect gift." he said kissing her quickly.


End file.
